


Gender Dysphoria Is Not A Vibe

by hajimes_speedy_shoes (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hajimes_speedy_shoes
Summary: trans yuri plitsetsky!!!!!I AM NOT FETISHISING TRANS PEOPLE I AM TRANS!!!!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Binders and “Best Friends”

**Author's Note:**

> Projecting into fictional characters? yes i am

WARNING: unsafe binding

I breathe in. Fuck. My ribs ache. My binder is tight, almost glued to me. I slept in it again. The pain shoots through my chest. I quickly take it off. I put on the loosest shirt and a random hoodie. I hear a voice call “Yuri, come down here”   
“one second!” I shout back. I walk down the stairs to the hallway, filled with the smell of bacon and sausages. Yuuri is making breakfast and Victor is fixing his hair for probably the fifth time today.   
“Good Morning!”   
“Hey” I wince in pain as i sit down   
“What happened?! Are you okay?”  
“I accidentally slept in my binder”  
“WHAT?! YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS! YOU COULD’VE CRACKED A RIB”  
“I know, It was an accident, I just forgot to take it off”  
“Still, I don’t think you should wear it today, just give yourself a break, okay?”  
“Fine”  
I’m hungry.  
I walk to the kitchen and Yuuri doesn’t notice at all, he’s too focused on the food.  
Not like that’s unusual.  
“Morning” He says, finally noticing i’m here  
“Morning” I yawn “When is the food ready”   
“Soon” He says turning back to the food  
I hear my phone ping.  
It’s otabek.  
“Good morning” he said  
“Morning”  
“Did you sleep well💕”  
A heart? Did he mean to write that? No Of course he didn’t, Yuri. He’s your best friend. He isn’t into you like that. Is he?


	2. Caught On Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PUBLIC OUTING AND TRANSPHOBIC COMMENTS  
> This is angst so if you don’t like that or are triggered by any of these topics please don’t read i don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me

Yuri’s POV

A pink heart? He doesn’t think about me that way. Maybe he does and I just don’t know. Oh come on, Yuri, You’re over thinking, He didn’t mean anything by it.

I text back. “I did sleep well, thanks for asking”

I go downstairs to check if the pig has finished breakfast yet. Of course he doesn’t. Lazy bastard

I come back and see 22 FUCKING NOTIFICATIONS!?!?!!

It’s the group chat phichit or piSHIT made. He sent a tiktok and now i have 22 FUCKING PEOPLE GOING “JDJJDNFJFHDUDJDJ” OR “BAHAHAHAH”

I write a quick fuck you into the chat.

I’m bored. Time to bother the old man downstairs. 

I annoy Viktor until he tells me to go for a walk

I guess I will NOT BECAUSE VIKTOR TOLD ME TO BUT BECAUSE I WANT TO!

I make my way out of the house, potya* in front of me. The wind makes my shirt cling to me. I look straight ahead. I can’t bind because of a stupid mistake! Viktor is fucking unreasonable!!

I make it into town. Oh Fuck! Some random press photographer takes a photo of me with y shirt clinging to my chest. I want the ground to swallow me whole.   
I grab potya in my arms and turn back.   
Today is already a shitty day.  
I get home after like an hour of panicking. I decide not to check the many notifications pinging on my phone. The notifications keep coming and i just ignore them. I couldn’t be bothered to socialise even if it’s not in person. 

I finally give in after 3 hours of ignoring the constant pinging.   
All links to different articles about me.   
All “have you seen this?!?”   
I look at the titles   
“Is Yuri Plitsetsky Transgender? Our reporters say yes!”  
“Yuri Plitsetsky Is A Transgender!(picture proof)” And other titles of the sort.  
My Mind races. My heart speeds up. Fuck. Fuck. No. This can’t be happening. Only 4 people knew. NOW THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD KNOWS?!?.  
I scroll through the articles some supportive but the rest are not and the comments are even worse.   
“I let my child see it skate. Disgraceful. Tranny.”  
“Fucking Trannies and their agenda”  
“She’s just a confused lesbian”  
“I’m burning all of the posters i have of that no good fag. No wonder they’re the way they are living with two fucking homos”

I feel tears come out of my eyes. I press on instagram. The amount of dms i get is terrifying. Some are sweet supportive fans. I look through those first. My favourite from a 70 year old woman talking about her granddaughter who just came out as mtf*.  
I look through the disgusting ones next. they’re filled with slurs, gore and threats. I turn my phone off. I can’t deal with this today. I hear a knock at my bedroom door. Victors voice calls out “yuri oprn the door...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *potya= yuri’s cat, puma tiger scorpion  
> *mtf= male to female, a term for a trans woman.  
> also gonna put this here   
> *ftm= female to male, a term for a trans man  
> ftn= female to nonbinary. a term for afab nonbinary people  
> mtn= male to nonbinary. a term for a man nonbinary people  
> afab= assigned female at birth  
> amab= assigned male at birth   
> so that was a kind of dictionary for things i used and things i might use in the future!!!
> 
> reminder to bind safely kidzzzz  
> i love you all   
> and remember you are valid no matter what gender you are!!   
> tell me your pronounzzz  
> Mine are he/they/pog


End file.
